Walking on Sunshine
by Weasley Ginny
Summary: Song fic Harry & Ginny. Una pelirroja se despierta inquieta una mañana soleada, y un chico de ojos verdes esmeralda descubre que tiene una voz preciosa, ¿qué sucederá entre estos personajes?


**Notas de la autora: **Es muy corto, lo sé, pero digamos que es... lectura liviana ? Averíguenlo por ustedes mismos y después me cuentan. Es un song- fic, con la canción Walking on Sunshine, aunque tuve que traducirla es mucho más linda en inglés. Si la escuchan mientras leen, la historia es mucho mejor. Nos vemos abajo.

**Walking on Sunshine**

Amanecía en el verde jardín de la Madriguera, suavemente mojado por el rocío de la noche. Una pelirroja estaba despierta y no creyó posible volver a dormirse. Lentamente y en silencio salió de su cama y se puso las pantuflas, no quería despertar a Hermione, que dormía en la cama contigua. Una vez más había soñado con él, con su amor platónico, con Harry Potter. Eran sus sueños preferidos, aunque por un lado al despertarse se sentía triste, por el otro se asomaba una sonrisa cuando recordaba lo que había soñado. Como ahora, que había tenido lo que ella misma catalogó como el mejor sueño de todos: una vida con Harry.

Abrió la puerta del ropero y sacó de él un short de jeans y una camiseta negra, tomó las zapatillas negras del pie de su cama, y salió de la habitación, para cambiarse en el baño sin molestar a nadie. Salió de él vestida, con los dientes cepillados, peinada y perfumada. Sus padres habían tenido una fiesta la noche anterior, cuando ya todos se habían ido a acostar ellos todavía no habían llegado, de modo que tardarían en levantarse, y eso significaba que esa mañana ella se encargaría de las cosas que habitualmente hacía su madre.

Así que, bajó a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. Puso la radio, y salió al jardín, a regar las plantas. Entonces empezó a sonar una canción, la misma canción con la que ella alguna vez soñó que bailaba, abrazada a Harry.

_Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas, ahora estoy segura,_

_Y no puedo esperar el día en que golpees mi puerta,_

_Ahora cada vez que voy al buzón tengo que detenerme,_

_Porque no puedo esperar a que me escribas para decirme que vienes._

Ginny no pudo resistirlo, esa canción le encantaba, y ella tenía muchas ganas de cantar y descargarse, así que sin pensar en lo que pudiera suceder después, subió el volumen de la radio, tomó una lapicera para usar como micrófono y se puso a bailar.

En la casa de los Weasley nadie se despertaba fácil, sólo a una persona consiguió despertar el sonido de la radio. Harry Potter se levantó de su cama, y, gracias a la varita, en un segundo tenía los dientes y la cara limpios. Aún en pijama, bajó las escaleras, y entonces la vio.

_Ahora estoy caminando al sol,_

_Estoy caminando al sol,_

_Estoy caminando al sol,_

_Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien, y se siente bien, no, hey, yeah. _

Ginny era una gran cantante, o por lo menos eso pensó Harry, al verla bailando con una soltura que nunca le hubiera creído posible y cantando sin siquiera percatarse de que ya no estaba sola en aquella cocina.

Entonces Ginny se soltó el cabello, que tenía recogido en una coleta, y el sol hizo que su cabello pareciera de fuego, brillante. Se puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a representar lo que la canción decía.

_Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas, ahora sé que es cierto,_

_Y no quiero pasar toda mi vida, sólo esperando por ti, _

_Ahora no te quiero devuelta por el fin de semana, _

_Ni de vuelta por un día, no, no, no,_

_Te digo nene que quiero que vuelvas, y quiero que te quedes._

Harry pensó que las muecas, los movimientos, y el modo de bailar y cantar de Ginny, eran irresistibles. Estaba helado, quería hacer algo, pero no quería interrumpirla. Ella se encontraba en las nubes, pero una lágrima solitaria se le escapaba.

_Oh yeah, ahora estoy caminando al sol,_

_Estoy caminando al sol, _

_Estoy caminando al sol,_

_Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien, y se siente bien,_

_No, hey, yeah, Oh yeah, y se siente bien, no._

No podía, tenía que intervenir, tenía que hacerle saber que estaba allí, pero si la interrumpía, además de que no quería, Ginny se sentiría avergonzada, y él no quería hacerla sentir así...

_Caminando al sol, yeah, caminando al sol._

Entonces Harry supo qué hacer, sonrió radiante, él conocía esa canción…

_Siento el amor, siento el amor, siento el amor, que es realmente real._

Ginny se quedó petrificada, y muda, pero no quería ser tan evidente, y además Harry se acercaba con su mejor sonrisa, y ella no era tonta, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

_Siento el amor, siento el amor, siento el amor, que es realmente real._

Entonces a la par, Ginny riendo de los pasos de baile de Harry, que además seguía en pijama, cantaron juntos, increíblemente sin miedo, sin vergüenza, porque los dos querían escuchar al otro.

_Estoy caminando al sol, _

_Estoy caminando al sol,_

_Estoy caminando al sol._

_Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien, y se siente bien,_

_No, hey, yeah, lo digo, lo digo una y otra vez._

Y terminó la canción. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa, Harry no la había encontrado en un momento de serenidad precisamente. Bajó la cabeza.

- Hey.- le dijo Harry adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja, y levantándole el mentón con su mano.- Cantas y bailas muy bien, yo soy el que debería avergonzarse, no tú, bailé y canté como una mujer...- le dijo con una sonrisa, y Ginny se echó a reír.

- Gracias, Harry.- Y entonces ocurrió, ni él ni ella se olvidarían nunca: Harry la besó. Fue un beso dulce, con él que Harry pedía permiso. Se separaron, juntaron las frentes y Harry la interrogó con una mirada de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que brillaban especialmente. Y ella lo besó a él, y eso fue suficiente para los dos, eso fue más que un sí, y fue el comienzo de una nueva historia, un amanecer de verano, entre Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno... espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, muchas gracias !

Male.


End file.
